


Fandom one shots/request

by Sweet_memes



Category: Be More Chill, Camp Camp (Web Series), Dear Evan Hansen, Hamilton - Fandom, falsettos
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_memes/pseuds/Sweet_memes
Summary: One shots of a few musicals and camp camp,I will try other fandoms if they get requested and I’ll do most to any request!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Hi!

**Author's Note:**

> Request whatever I’ll do it,mostly.I will do different fandoms if they get requested and I will do any ship except minor and adults...So feel free to request whatever!

Hi! I’m doing request for different things like a few musicals and camp camp! I will do different fmadoms not listed if I get asked like hazbin hotel or something,so go ahead and ask I will do it unless it’s like a kid x adult type of thing,I don’t do that.But I will do like a ship and such! Or it doesn’t have to be a ship,I’m down for whatev r I just need you to put it down there! If you don’t have an account here but want a one shot go to my amino @Dadvid_is_great and let’s talk about it and yeah or if you don’t want to post it here and say it in private,I also have a wattpad account called Sweet_memes3! Leave request thank you Have a nice day!


	2. 1~Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So,My Freind was like ‘Just go look up writing promts or someting.Then write something about that.Because you just waiting isn’t going to get you anywhere.’So I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I searched writing promts and one came and it was like a break in scene so I did that one.Enjoy some lams.

3rd person:  
The only sound was the soft and shallow breathing of the boys,Until the soft creaking of the floor boards started.It was soft,Until it started to get louder and louder.Alex was a light sleeper while John was a deep sleeper so when the footsteps started to get louder Alex woke up.He sat up and looked at the time,3:28 Am.He just had thought that he woke up early and that’s it.But then his heart stopped at the sound of the footsteps.”John.John wake up.”He shook him with no avail.So he slapped him hard.That woke him up.”Alex what the He-“He was cut off.”John.Someones in the house.I would’ve gone by myself to check but I’m not going to die alone.”John got up and flicked on a small light in the room.”Nope.Your hiding in the closet I’ll go check it out.”Alex shook his head.”John.No.Im going with you look I care about you to much to let you go out there alone.”They both looked to the door as the footsteps got closer,John gave Alex a pleading look and pointed in the way of the closet.”Please Alex.I got it.”Alex looked at him warily before getting up and walking reluctantly to the closet.”But John.I just came out of the closet and now I have to go back in?”John looked at him.”Alex that was funny but,We have a intruder you can come out soon.Just get in.”Alex nodded and went in slowly closing the door.Just as the door to the room opened John was Infront of the closet.It opened to reveal......Peggy.”Yo guys I need glitter.”She went around the room looking for it.”What the hell peggy! We thought you were like coming to kill us! Alex come on it’s peggy.”The door of the closet opened.”Peggy.Its Almost 4am.Why?”She shrugged.”I want glitter so I came to get some.”She grabbed it and left saying bye and thanks they got back in bed and fell asleep.The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist.That was not long and it wasn’t very good but bear with me people...Thank you to whoever might of stumbled across this or actually clicked on it.Ok bye.


End file.
